Such collecting or measuring systems are required to assess the amount and the distribution of the secretion of sebum from the skin by measurement. From U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,828, the use of a microporous hydrophobic sebum absorbing opaque film is known, the pores of which can fill with sebum from the skin when in contact with the skin, whereby they can make the initially opaque film transparent to light. The film has rigid paper adhered thereto, which is black in the contact area of the film on the skin. It is a disadvantage of such a collecting or measuring system that the paper accommodating the film will be kinked upon application, whereby the optical evaluation of the skin print on the film is made more difficult or falsified.